minecraft_the_hauntedfandomcom-20200214-history
Episode Article Policy
The Episode Policy is how you make (or edit) an episode article. Episode Infobox The Episode Infobox, using the template "Episode" will help you make the information easier. It will have the name of the episode, and information about it (i.e. It aired July 1, 2000). Also remember to always set the text color as white. Quote You also need to add the quote. You use template "Quote" and type in the quote or saying of the episode. You do that right under the Episode Infobox. Transcript The template "Transcript" must also be used and it must be put after the "Episode" template. This will link to the transcript of the episode on the current article. Starter Paragraph The starter paragraph should state the basic information like this: "" is the episode in Season of The Haunted, making its debut on on 's . This is chronologically the in The Haunting franchise, taking place after the events of . (Ex. "Reunion" is the first episode in Season 1 of The Haunted, making its debut on June 24, 2014 on RejectedShotgun's YouTube channel. This is chronologically the fifteenth, in The Haunting franchise, taking place after the events of "Armen's Corruption.") Synopsis The official description from YouTube. The "Quote" template is recommended to be used here. Characters Characters are found in this section. They should be placed in order by appearance, then mention, and then flashback or vision. # # (mentioned) # (flashback/vision) Plot A section telling about the episode. Pictures may also be added here. It should appear like this: Lorem ipsum dolor sit amet, his graece doctus ex, eius oportere disputationi mel et. Exerci blandit reprimique sea ex, no pri aeque partem elaboraret, eam purto omnium salutandi id. An quodsi theophrastus eam, id mea vivendo adolescens adversarium. Duo id esse laoreet, modo dictas no his. Ei porro iudicabit erroribus quo. No graeci corpora dolores est, pri in facete nostrud nominavi, eu vel movet eirmod maiestatis. Vim prima definitionem eu, ea repudiare referrentur sea. Amet maiestatis dissentias no vel, mei ne ullum scripserit. Quo no nonumy discere, cum malis paulo accusata et, te vim facilis docendi luptatum. Duo ne vero sententiae. Cum id mucius dolorem. Esse periculis comprehensam ea ius, wisi perfecto cum cu. Mea ei meis persius delicatissimi. Augue timeam incorrupte eos at, mea molestiae quaerendum accommodare no. Ridens neglegentur et duo. Philosophia vituperatoribus vim ea, stet admodum temporibus cu pri. Malis commune interesset mea cu, hinc iudico ut his. No ius wisi lobortis, agam interpretaris pro at, est ea falli omnes adipisci. Has at odio legendos antiopam, sea an aliquid laboramus. Eam ei munere tacimates, probo ridens eirmod usu ex. Mentitum qualisque qui ei. Ut sea bonorum intellegebat. Nec ea ipsum utamur urbanitas, referrentur accommodare eu pri. Commodo ancillae cu vel. Cum at posse accusamus corrumpit. Ei vix unum audire utamur, has ad solet causae appareat. Ei vitae imperdiet iracundia cum, mei officiis recusabo gubergren ea. Autem contentiones at sea, ne noster ceteros sit, assum scriptorem persequeris ex his. Gallery Here is where the Gallery is found. The Gallery button should be used and captions for the images are recommended. All images must be taken from the episode itself. Credits Here is where the production and casting goes. Cast Here is where the casting for the episode is shown. It should appear like this: # - (Ex. RejectedShotgun - Drake) Production <(production group)> Here are the people who worked on the production for the episode. It should appear like the following: # - (Ex. RejectedShotgun - Camera Man, Editor, Producer) Other Information Here is where all other information of the episode goes. Music Music is used in many episodes. If the artist is not available, "unknown artist" is the replacement. They should appear like this: #"" - (Ex. "Cloister of Redemption" - Jens Kiilstofte) Trivia Any information that does not fit in with all other sections of the article would appear here. Note that Trivia is not any facts that are irrelevant to the episode or series. It should appear like this: #Lorem ipsum dolor sit amet, consectetur adipiscing elit, sed do eiusmod tempor incididunt ut labore et dolore magna aliqua. (Ex. "Sombre" is the very first song used in The Haunting franchise.) References If an episode hasn't aired yet and you've already made the page, it will most likely get deleted if it didn't have a reference. You will get a note from the creator of the wiki and the founder will tell you where you got the information from. Category:Minecraft: The Haunted Wiki Information